


Hands As Cold As Ice

by MARFangirl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARFangirl/pseuds/MARFangirl
Summary: Chan's whole life had been about secrets. No one could ever find out who he was.What will happen when he is caught?What will happen when he is forced to hide in the heart of the hunters' own city?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The clashing of swords could be heard throughout the forest, spooking some of its residents. Not that the two boys cared. Deep into the forest, in a clearing, two boys were fighting, the metal of their swords clashing loudly as the continued to defend or attack. To anyone it might seem as though the two were trying to hurt each other or hated each other, if it hadn’t been for the bright laughter that came from the two. 

It was a perfect bright day, causing the clearing to be just as bright, the grass a pale but bright green, decorated with little flowers, and a single rick in the center, all protected by a line of trees, who leave were just as dark as the shadows of the forest’s shadows. As though it was protecting the clearing and everything in it from the darkness of the outside world. 

“Felix! You’ll have to try better than that!” The boy whose hair is about a mix of grey and warm brown, eyes grey with white crescents as the rim. 

“Oh, really Chan?” Said the other whose hair was a bright blonde. 

“Yep.” The boy, Chan, spoke as his sword came down, clashing with the other boy’s, Felix. “I estimate about four more moves until I win.” As he spoke Felix’s sword came down, narrowly missing Chan’s ear. “One.” Chan used his glowed left hand to grip the sword that was to his right, pushing it was from himself. “Two” Just as he pushed the sword away, he swings at Felix making him loose his balance just the tiniest bit. “Three.” Then he is quick to drop down and kick Felix’s legs, making him fall. “Four.” Chan points his sword at Felix’s neck and places his foot on the hand that Felix is holding his sword. Not enough pressure to hurt him though, just enough so he doesn’t try to move it. He’s made that mistake before and it cost him the round. “Yield.” Chan demanded. 

“Fine!” Felix laughed. “I yield.” 

With a satisfied little smile Chan lowers his sword and removes his foot from Felix’s hand and offers a hand to help him up. Although Felix being who he is took this opportunity to pull Chan down next to him, getting on top of him and started to tickle him relentlessly. 

“Felix!” Chan yelled between giggles. “Get off!” 

With the final laugh Felix gets up and helps Chan up. As doing so Felix swore, he heard Chan mumble “asshole” and let out a beautiful laugh. 

“I still win.” Chan mumbled. 

Laughing again, Felix nodded in agreement. “Maybe but I got the last laugh.” 

“Maybe but let’s see who gets the last laugh when u realize its nearly sunset and we are both dead if we don’t leave.” He said pointing to the sky, a light purple tint added to the blue indication sunset is near. 

“Oh shit!” 

They are quick to run from the clearing and home, laughing along the way. 

When they reached home the only thing left of the sunset was a light purple hue that remained in the sky. Their home was a blacksmith’s cottage as that was what Felix’s father did for a living. They lived at the very edge of their town, not far enough to be considered separate, and close enough to be considered a part of the town. The reason being that they wanted to be a part of the town but didn’t want to have the headache of being in the middle of the small but bustling town. They all knew that would bring stress that they didn’t need. 

They walk into the house to find Felix’s father, Lee Minhyuk, working away at a knew sword. Chan could already tell what kind of sword it is, one built for speed and easy use, about 2 ½ feet long and 1 inch thick and 3 inches wide. Felix’s father was trying to make it as sharp as possible but at the same time keep its strength, so it won’t break. Hard to do considering how thick it is. 

“Hi boys.” The man said when they walked in. “A little late isn’t it?” He asked, there was no bite to the sentence however, it was just a mere observation. 

“Yeah…” Felix chuckled, “just got carried away.”

Suddenly the old man turns serious, the atmosphere becoming tense. He steps away from his work, taking a break, and turning to the two boys. “You both have to be more careful from now on.” He begins, his voice lost any room for conversation. “You both know why you can’t stay out late…” He takes a quick glance at Chan, the look not going unnoticed by the other two, Chan subconsciously grabbing his left forearm and Felix moving the tiniest bit closer to him. “People are also starting to talk…” That alone causes the two to get even more tense, Felix moving even closer to the older. “They are getting suspicious of you, Chan, they don’t believe the excuse for the bandage around your forearm anymore.” 

“Why?” Felix asks, Chan too terrified to move. 

“Some… new people are in town… they are hunters.” Felix and Chan audibly gasp, the blood draining from their faces, the air suddenly dropping 10 degrees. “They are curious about you, Chan, they came in and asked me just how I knew you. I told them you are my adopted son who lost his parents in a fire and that I found you when you stumbled into town. They asked about the bandage and I gave them the usual excuse, that you were burned in the fire and that you are uncomfortable with people seeing. They accepted that but I could tell they didn’t believe me.” By now Chan is shaking, fear over taking him. “You need to be careful, and I recommend just staying here unless there is something really important that causes you to leave, no other reason though. I’m not trapping you in the house, I’m just recommending our best option.” Chan only nods, not knowing what to say. 

“What if they enter the shop though? You are the blacksmith and the whole town knows that we help you.” Felix asks, at some point he had taken hold of Chan’s hand and was drawing little circles on the back of the older’s hand with his thumb. Chan is his best friend and he knew he would do anything to protect him. Like hell he was going to let anyone hurt him. 

“Just act as normal as possible. Do as they ask and nothing else.” He pauses, as if considering something. “If it gets out of hand though… the capital might be our only option.” The two gasp again. “I know people in the city…” He looks back to Chan again. “They were friends with your parents… I have spoken them in the past, this was a plan B. If something happens and they find out who you really are, they have offered to take you both in.” 

“Both?” Felix asks. 

“I’m not stupid.” The old man chuckles. “I know where Chan goes, you go. Especially if he is in danger.” There is a pause. “For now… we have work to do. Four orders of swords, six orders of bows, five spears, and three axes. They need them by tomorrow morning. Chan you take these 7,” he gives Chan a piece of paper with the orders, 2 swords, 2 bows, 2 spears, and 1 axe. “Felix you get these 6, and I’ll take the other five after I finish this sword.” Felix got 1 sword, 2 bows, 2 spears, and 1 axe. Felix’s father got 1 sword, 2 bows, 1 spear, and 1 axe. They all nod in agreement, immediately moving to work. 

But before they set to work, Chan asked one more question. “Who are they?” 

“Hmm?” The old man asked. 

“Who are the friends you spoke of?” 

“The Han family.” The statement was almost dismissive, the man clearly done with the topic, leaving no room for conversation as they got ready to pull an all-nighter. 

Meanwhile, in the capital a prince was laughing with his best friend, Han Jisung. 


	2. Chapter 2

They had to pull an all nighter but they were able to get it done by lunch. The silence they worked in was deafening. The heavy air of their situation looming over them. Chan was actually debating if he should make a run for it and save Felix and his father the trouble. But he knows Felix would track him down and beat his ass if he tried. 

A week passed with nothing happening. The hunters seeming to abandon the thought that Chan could be who they are looking for. They hadn’t even stepped inside the shop. The tense air seeming to slowly dissipate slowly over the week. So much so that nine days after Felix’s father revealed the news Chan finally gained the confidence to step outside the house. 

Chan never thought going out to simply pick up some groceries could be so nerve racking. Something so normal in one’s life now considered a mission one should be afraid out of fear of getting caught. 

And possibly killed. 

Chan almost had to laugh at himself. Really? When did he become such a coward that he couldn’t leave his own home to simply get groceries? He felt so stupid. So, when he took that first shaky step out the door, he almost felt like laughing at himself. Why was he so scared? Nothing has happened. 

It may have taken him a minute but eventually he felt like he could breathe again. Really, he was just being ridiculous. 

Or… maybe not. 

It was a simple errand. They need some bread and fruit so Chan offered to pick it up, insisting he will be fine when he spotted the worried look on Felix and his father’s face. Everything was perfectly fine; he got the food and was on his way home when we walked through the middle of town square. It was crowed and bustling with people, perfectly safe. 

Until Chan saw how the hunters noticed him. Rising from their seats and slowly walking towards him. In total there are about ten of them all starting to slowly circle him. He begins to pick up his speed, knowing he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. However, his path was cut off by four more hunters. By now the whole town started to notice as the hunters draw out their swords, not caring about subtly, and circle him. 

Chan began to panic but he tried to keep his calm, maybe this wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Maybe he could find a way out of this situation. 

He was wrong. 

A man, who Chan assumed to be the leader, about 5’10 with quite a large build, half his hair shaved, and a scar over his eye spoke, “Now, boy, this can be easy or hard. Come with us peacefully so we can return you to where you belong, or struggle and die. Your choice.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Chan spoke, his voice shaking almost as much as his hands. “The only place I belong is at home, now if you will excuse me.” Chan tried to slip out, but the hunters only tightened their circle, drawing in closer to him. 

“If you are not who we think you are, then you will remove the bandage.” 

It was a simple request. But one Chan knew would cost him his life if he did as asked. 

“I… I…” Chan didn’t know what to do. With how everything was going he knew the only way out was either willingly with them, in a cage, or a body bag if he didn’t reveal his secret. None of the options sounding good to him. 

Chan was almost willing to comply until he spotted Felix in the crowd. Chan knew that if he willingly went with them and they didn’t kill him, Felix would. The younger would kick his ass for giving up so easily. But what was he supposed to do? 

Apparently, Felix had already decided when he knocked out two hunters and joined Chan in the middle of the circle. 

“Felix!” Chan exclaimed. “What the hell do you think you are doing?!” 

“Saving your dumbass.” He spoke, putting it simply. 

“I don’t see much saving! All you have done is get yourself in trouble as well!” 

“You know you can get us both out of here. You just need someone to push you to actually do it!” As they spoke to each other the hunters drew in even closer, thrown off by Felix’s actions. 

“You know I can’t!” 

“Yes, you can! Now unless you want us both to be dead, you will man up and show them just exactly who you are!” 

“Funny you say that when I don’t even know myself!” 

“Oh, shut up will you and just do it!” As Felix spoke the hunters were right up on them, their blades not even an inch away. 

“Fine! But remember, this is your fault.” 

Suddenly the air seemed to drop thirty degrees, people started shivering as it grew colder, but the sun was still out, shining with all of its power. And yet all of their attention was on Chan. The boy seeming to change right before their very eyes, but all the while stay the same. His eyes, once a calm bright blue, now cold as ice, and the bandage that he wore for so long finally coming off to reveal black markings etched into his skin, an intricate pattern starting from the base of his forearm all the way up to his wrist of his left arm. 

“Men!” He heard the leader speak. “Whatever you do, do not let him touch you!” 

Chan almost had to laugh as he didn’t need to get anywhere near them to defeat them, he only had to stay in one place. And he did just that, with a simple tap of his foot, the ground froze, seeming to trace it’s way to the hunters, avoiding the townspeople in their search. When it reached them, there was no chance of escape as the ice covered them from their feet to their waist. Leaving no room for them to move. 

That gave Chan and Felix enough time to make their escape… mostly. 

The one thing neither had realized was that the hunters had backup. A single hunter stood on a roof, bow and arrow in hand as he made his aim for Chan’s heart. Chan caught sight of him just in time to freeze him, but not in enough time to stop the arrow as it pierced his left shoulder. 

But he paid it no mind. He just kept running home, trying to push the pain out of his mind. It wasn’t until he made it back to the house that Felix noticed the arrow in his shoulder as the younger had been running ahead of him. 

“Chan. What the hell?!” He exclaimed. “Come here, sit down!” 

“No! We don’t have time!” As Chan spoke, he could hear the murmuring of people outside, drawing in closer. 

“But…” Felix was cut off by his father walking in, four bags in his hand. 

“I’m afraid he’s right. The town has seen him, so have the hunters. We do not have the time to stop now. You need to leave.” As he spoke, he made his way out the back, where two horses stood waiting. 

“What about… you?” Chan asked, breath labored. 

“I’ll be fine, it’s you they’re after Chan. They won’t care about me.” As he loaded the bags onto the horse, Chan got an idea to at least help him with the pain in his shoulder. 

Before Felix could say a thing, Chan had ripped the arrow out and placed his left hand over it, having the wound freeze. The cold doesn’t affect him the same it would ordinarily other people, so it only hurt a little. 

“Ok,” As Minhyuck spoke they could hear people drawing in closer. “I have loaded the bags with everything you will need to make it to the capital. Including medical supplies. It should take about four days on horseback, maybe a little longer with Chan’s wound.” As he spoke, he handed Felix a letter. “When you reach the capital, go to the castle and ask for Han Jisung. He will help you.” They could almost hear the other voices clearly now, the people drawing in closer, carrying torches, pitchforks, and any weapon they could get their hands on. “We have run out of time, now go!” 

“But dad…” Felix began. 

“I’m sorry my son, but we have no more time! Please just go before they catch you both! I love you!” With that his father ran towards the crowd, trying to buy them a little time. 

“Felix…” He could hear Chan call out softly. 

He turned to his lifelong best friend to find his skin pale white, the ice one his wound slowly melting as he got weaker, his body swaying slightly. Felix knew, with all of his heart, there was no way in hell he was letting them get to Chan. So, with a heavy heart, he helped Chan get onto his horse and quickly climb onto his own and they rode off. 

Away from their home. Away from the only safety they ever had. To something new and terrifying. 

Chan and Felix were officially on the run. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Chan, we need to stop and make camp!" They had been traveling for about two hours and Felix's concern has only grown as Chan's wound continued to get worse. What terrified him most was the brief thought that the arrow was dipped in poison crossed his mind. 

"Just... a little... further..." By now Chan's skin is ghost white, his brow drenched in sweat, and his eyelids slowly coming to a close as his consciousness slowly drifts away from reality. 

"That's it." Felix mumbles under his breath. He brings his horse to a complete stop, stopping Chan's as well. 

"What... what are you doing?" As Chan breathed out his question, Felix started to slowly lift the younger from his horse. 

He didn't even bother to answer as he set Chan gently against a tree, the boy too weak to protest, as he tried to make Chan at least a little comfortable. Once he has Chan situated, to begins to search through the bags of supplies for medical supplies. 

"Felix?" He can hear the older call out, his breath heavy and just above a whisper. 

Felix was quick to rush over to the younger once he found the bandages and medicine. "Hey, I'm here! Look at me Channie!"Chan's eyes slowly come to a close, the ice around his wound already completely melted as his body weakened. 

The older immediately got to work, working to disinfect the wound and wrap a bandage around his shoulder, feeling guilty that he couldn't do anything more. It scared him how the younger barely moved or made a noise as he worked. Chen seemingly dead it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest. 

Once he finished with Chan's shoulder, he went to make some lunch, something easy for the younger to swallow. With some more rummaging through the bags he was able to find enough ingredients for soup, and ten minutes later he was kneeling by the younger once more in an attempt to wake him. 

"Channie..." He spoke gently as to not startle the younger, "Channie, wake up. You need to eat." 

Chan's eyes started to slowly flutter open. His energy so drained that's all he could manage, a dizzy look at his best friend. Felix took it slowly, only small spoonful’s and spaced out to give Chan time to swallow properly. It took half an hour, but Chan was able to finish the whole bowl and Felix started to eat his own. 

After they rode for another hour or so before Felix decided it would be good to set up camp for the night. He realized it was early, but he knew Chan needed to rest. He laid out the bed rolls, gently settling Chan down and then laying himself to sleep. 

They did the same thing for the next two days, slowly making their way to the capitol. However, on the third day of travelling Felix noticed how Chan didn't seem to get much better. Not worse, thank god, just not better. Felix had no experience in the medical field so he didn't know what was exactly happening, he could only guess. 

However, something about Chan's health today seemed to terrify him the most, he knew that he was the same he had been two days ago but for some reason, he was terrified. He wished he knew why before he forced to find out the hard way. 

They had been riding for two hours, stopping every three so Chan and the horses could rest. And it was then Felix heard a _thump._ He looked back to find Chan on the ground, having fallen from his horse. Felix immediately jumped off his own, rushing to his best friend, and that's the moment his heart stopped. 

Chan wasn't breathing. 

Felix didn't know what to do. He had no experience with something like this. He was completely useless; his best friend was dying, and he could do _anything_. He knew it was useless as they were in the middle of the forest, but he called out for help, pleading for anyone to come and save Chan. He knew it was useless, but it was the only hope he had left. 

It was then he could hear the snapping of twigs, and footsteps. Felix's heart became shrouded in hope and fear.

It hadn't dawned on him in the mitts of his shouting, but they were on the run. Someone was after them and there was a high chance that he just told them exactly where they are. After all, they are in the middle of the forest, what's the chance someone else was there unless it was the person hunting them. 

Soon, a cloaked figured emerged from the trees and shrubs, his breathing labored and heavy. "What... what happened?" 

"My friend, he's not breathing." 

Suddenly, it was almost like a spark went off in the stranger's mind, and he immediately moved into action. Almost, pushing Felix out of the way he kneeled next to the unconscious figure and went to check for a pulse. It was faint, barely there, but it was still there. Felix watched at the figure got to work, seeming to know what he is doing. The figure then removed Chan's bandage that Felix wrapped around him this morning and placed his hands over the wound. 

It was only then that Felix realized what was happening, this person had magic... healing magic. In the blink of an eye Chan was breathing again, gasping of the air to come back into his lungs. The figure cradled Chan's head make sure he doesn't hurt himself before he falls asleep once again. 

This time his breathing was even and steady, his skin regaining color, his wound completely closed and his pulse strong and steady. Felix finally feels like he can relax and breathe himself. He looks at the stranger, and this is the first time he can actually see his face. 

He was amazingly attractive, his features soft, his hair a bright honey brown, but seemed to resemble a cat. His brown eyes concentrating on examining Chan for anymore wounds. 

"Thank you." Felix breathed, relief taking him over when the stranger himself relaxed, seeming satisfied with Chan's wellbeing. The stranger only responds with a simple smile. “What's your name?" Felix asked, wanting to at least know the name of the person who saved his best friend. 

"Seungmin… Kim Seungmin." 


	4. Chapter 4

“So, where are the two of you headed?” Seungmin asked Felix once they had Chan comfortably set on a bed roll. 

“The capital, we have some family we are to be staying with.” Felix answered simply, deciding to not reveal the entire truth to the other male. 

Seungmin hums in response, seeming to briefly think about what Felix said. “And does this family know you are bringing a member of the Bang family with you?” 

At his words, Felix’s heart stops for about the hundredth time that day. He knew who Chan was. Was he going to report him? Turn him over to the hurters after him? Surely, he wouldn’t… he just saved Chan’s life. Why do that only to send him towards an even worse fate than death? 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Felix visibly relaxes at Seungmin’s words, though not completely. “But it’s going to be really hard to hide who he is, mainly from those with magic, I could feel the power radiating off of him in waves. Just watch out for that. Some may not be as kind about who he is.” Felix nodded in agreement, though shocked that those with magic could sense who the younger was. 

Seungmin sits back against a tree, the other male across from him. It was the first time he allowed himself to relax in the past week. Felix took this opportunity to study the stranger. He wore a dark blue cloak that draped across his shoulders, under that a light blue tunic and brown leather vest with a strap across his chest that held something on his back, but Felix couldn’t see what. He also had brown leather gloves that he only put on after Chan was healed, grey trousers, and brown leather boots. He also had a brown leather belt that held a sword and its holster. Felix could only see the swords handle but the handle was black with gold markings etched into it. Felix could tell the other was a noble, his appearance making it obvious, but he couldn’t figure out of what family he belonged to. But he let it go and decided it wasn’t important. 

The day went by and they hadn’t moved any closer to the capital, opting to just let Chan rest, Felix being reassured by Seungmin that there was no one close enough to them to panic. 

“Yeah, I’m headed back home. I had taken a trip to visit my mom, she lives over in Cainait.” 

“Oh, so you’re from Cainait?” Felix asked out of curiosity. 

“No, she moved there some years ago, she got remarried.” Minho explained briefly. 

“Hm, do you like the person she remarried?” Felix asked but was quick to retrace what he said. “It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it though, don’t mean to pry.” 

“No, it’s ok. And yes, I suppose the guy is all right, but he is nothing like my father. I’m surprised she remarried… I’m honestly just happy she was able to meet someone who made her happy again. The day they married was the happiest she had been since before my father died.” Felix explained, and Felix decided it was best to take the conversation in a different direction, not wanting to bring up anything that would upset the other. 

“So, you’re from the capital?” Felix asked. 

“Yes, I live with my boyfriend and friend. My boyfriend wanted to come with me to meet my mother, but his job kept him. He works in the castle as an advisor to the prince. My friend works as a part of the staff.” 

“Oh, can see why that would keep him.” Felix chuckled, he can only imagine what it’s like working directly for some pompous nobles and royalty. Though the noble speaking to him seems to be one of the few kind ones. 

“Yeah, but they loves their jobs. The royal family treats him nicely and they are really great friends of the prince.” Seungmin let out a giggle, seeming to think of a distant memory. “The three of them are a pair of troublemakers that’s for sure.” 

“That’s good to hear. I hear most royalty are just stuck up assholes with sticks up their asses.” Felix chuckled, as did Seungmin who nodded in agreement. 

“Most are, but the Lee family and the Hwangs are some rare few who actually give a damn about their subjects.” Seungmin smiled, it was a genuine smile, but one that made Felix think that the boy held secrets, like he wasn’t getting the whole story. 

He didn’t have time to ponder what the other could be hiding, however, as Chan awoke with a gasp. The blonde was on high alert, panic overtaking his body as he tried to figure out where he was. It wasn’t until Felix was in his line of sight that he calmed down. Felix taking his younger brother and embracing him into a tight embrace. 

“F-Felix… where are we?” He asked, still a little disorientated. 

“In the woods, on our way to the capital remember?” 

“Oh…” Chan seemed to space out as he remembered what happened. With a jolt his right hand reaches for his left shoulder where the arrow was embedded. “My… my shoulder… I-I stopped breathing…” As Chan spoke, he began looking around again he finally noticed Seungmin and panic once again overtook him as he tried to get away from the stranger. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. He’s the one who healed you.” Felix tried to calm down the other, grasping his hand tightly but comfortingly. “It’s ok, you can trust him.” 

Chan only nods, seeming to lose his voice. The younger zones out for about two minutes, processing everything that has happened in the past week and a half. “How… how close are we?” 

“No more than a four hour ride on horse.” Seungmin answered. “But we can’t move any farther until tomorrow, you need to rest for today. Can’t have you falling off your horse again, you were lucky you didn’t hurt yourself any more than you were already the first time.” 

Chan once again nodded, completely out of it, just barely able to process anything at the moment. It was only then that he realized how tired he was. The sun was beginning to set, and exhaustion overtook his body once more. He didn’t even bother saying anything and Felix and Seungmin knew what he needed. They both helped him back to his bedroll where he slept through the rest if the night. 

If only sleep was that easy for the other two. They stayed up, voices low and just talked. They had nothing better to do. It was while they were talking that Felix thought of a question. 

“Hey… Seungmin?” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you know why people hunt members of the Bang family? I mean, aren’t they like any other magic user?” 

“Oh, the two of you don’t know?” Felix only shook his head. “Well, the Bang family are not normal magic users. What do you know about magic users?” 

“Not much, just that they can cast spells and control things like fire and ice and such. To be honest, all I know about magic users is from Chan.” 

“Well, at least you have some idea. You see, magic users are born with an affinity for a specific element of nature, for example, my own is wind or healing. They are also able to cast spells. However, they must choose at the age of eighteen which they would rather keep.” 

“Why?” 

“Well, as their powers grow, it gets to be too much to handle. It will eventually consume them, and they will disappear, becoming magic.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Well, magic users don’t just conjure their magic out of thin air. Think about it this way, we can’t see air, but we need to breath it, that’s what magic is to us. It’s everywhere, only we can see it. Or sense it at least. We all have the special ability to sense magic, which will never go away as long as we still have magic. That’s also why our eyes are different. Or at least that’s what is assumed. That’s what we become if we don’t choose, pure magic. However, don’t get the wrong idea. Not all magic comes from people consumed by it, it comes from everywhere. Magic is everywhere, the air we breathe, the water we drink.” Seungmin let out a long sigh. 

“That is where the Bang family differs, they don’t have to choose. I must ask, what is Chan’s affinity or affinities?” 

“Ice and fire.” 

“That’s what I mean, he can wield two affinities and cast spells not based on that affinity. He didn’t have to choose. No one has ever been able to explain it, but the Bang family is able to take that amount of power without fading. Many suspect the Bang family is meant to act as a conduit between both sides of magic, but no one fully understands. That’s why he’s being hunted. People, even other magics users got jealous, scared, and decided the best way to solve their petty jealousy was to take them out of the picture. It’s pathetic, really. Especially the lengths they’ve gone to ensure that their bloodline is eradicated.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The Bang family used to be honored, celebrated even, as they were seen as representation for all magic, they were royalty without an actual kingdom of their own. It was like that for centuries. They were especially close the Lee family, they lived in the castle with them and were royal advisors and the Lee family dubbed that if anything were to happen to them, the Bang family would become the new royal family. 

“But one day, about a day after Prince Minho was born there was an attack at the castle. Chan’s parents ran to the royal family, having left Chan in his room which was surrounded by protective barriers and spells. The two of them thought the attackers were after the royal family but they were mistaken, they were after them. The ‘hunters’ had become fearful of the Bang family’s power in both magic and status that they sent an attack on the castle to try to kill them. 

“So, when they found the royal family unharmed and not one attacker even near them, they grew suspicious. However, it wasn’t until they heard an explosion that they realized what was happening. The explosion came from Chan’s room. So, they obviously went to protect their son, the King and Queen going with them. They found that the attackers managed to get through the protective barriers and got to Chan. They almost killed him, a one-year-old child, but Chan’s father had the ability to control minds and stopped them. 

“They managed to fend them off, but it was only until a week later they realized how bad their situation was. It took a month, but they realized they couldn’t stay. They were endangering the royal family and their son by staying there so they fled, didn’t tell anyone, and just fled… I think you know the rest. 

“This organization has slaughtered villages just because they thought a member of the Bang family bloodline stayed there. When I say they are hunting down the Bang family, I mean _every_ member, even distant relatives who may not even have the ability.” 

Felix paused, taking everything in. He never knew about any of that, and it seems as though Chan somehow forgot all of it. The two of them were never allowed to ask questions regarding Chan’s family or his abilities. Now he knew why. 

“And the markings on his forearms?” 

“Thousands of years ago, when this country was first born, the Bang family couldn’t control their abilities and were even dying because of it. So, they found a way to help regulate it, I guess. The markings help contain his abilities to help better his control, though it doesn’t always work out like that. No spell like that is perfect.” 

“But I thought you said they didn’t have to choose because they didn’t die from their abilities.” 

“No, I mean while the others have the ability to choose and will fade if they don’t. Before the Bang’s found ways to prevent it, the magic would tear them apart. Either they went mad, they took their own lives to prevent madness, or their magic kills them. They didn’t die by fading, its much worse. They could not live with or without their magic before they found a way to regulate it.” 

After that it was only silence for the rest of the night. 

The next day they rode out as once as Seungmin was able to ensure Chan was safe to ride his horse, then leaving to grab his own. The three just decided to ride together since they were going to the same place. When they finally reached the capital, it was just past noon and they headed to the castle gates on Seungmin’s suggestion to ask for who they are looking for. Two guards stationed at the castle gate immediately took notice of them, well not them but Seungmin… and bowed to him? 

“We are looking for someone…” Seungmin began, allowing Chan and Felix to say who. The two had dismounted their horses, unlike Seungmin who still sat on his. 

“We are looking for Han Jisung?” Chan spoke, but his request came out more as a question, his anxiety of their situation taking hold. At the name Seungmin’s eyes widen, this being the first time they said exactly who they were looking for. 

“I’m sorry general Kim but Han Jisung is currently tending to the prince.” The guard to the left spoke, bowing his head. 

“General?” Chan and Felix ask in shock, only to be ignored. 

“I’m sure my cousin will allow Jisung to take a break from his duties for this.” 

“And what is ‘this’ sire?” The guard to the right of them spoke. 

“Something that doesn’t concern you. Now I’m demanding as the general, a high ranking lord, and cousin of Prince Minho to bring my friend out now. Unless you wish to be on boarder control?” Seungmin asked, a sarcastic smile taking over his face. 

Without another word the two ran off leaving an astounded Felix and Chan and an annoyed Seungmin. The two had so many questions but seemed to lose their ability to speak while the other just grumbled “What a couple of dumbasses. Only one was supposed to go, they really just left the gates unguarded?” With an eyeroll he turns back to Chan and Felix who stand there, their mouths agape and eyes wide. He would have burst out laughing if he didn’t hear someone call his name. 

“Seungmin!”

“Hi Sung.” He smiled. 

“Wow, what am I? Invisible?” A delicate voice spoke from behind Jisung. 

“Good to see you too Min.” Seungmin laughed as the younger came in for a hug once Jisung released him. 

The two release each other and turn to Chan and Felix, who just stand in shock, seeming to forget they were there. And in that moment Chan swears he has never seen a being as beautiful as the brunette male before him. 

Snapping out of it, Chan introduces himself, “Hello, my name is Chan and he is Felix.” Jisung audibly gasps at their names, eyes wide as he looks at the two, now understanding the situation. “We are friends of Jisung.” 

“Really?” The brunette asks, turning to Jisung. “He’s never said anything about you both before.” 

“Don’t worry, they are who they say they are. It’s just been a long time since I’ve seen them.” Jisung assures the other, trying to hide how nervous he is. 

“Ah, well nice to meet you, my name is Lee Minho.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“N-nice to meet you, your highness.” Chan and Felix bow respectively and Minho couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“No need to call me that. I’ve never been a fan of labels.” The two could only nod, the grin on the prince’s lips widening a little bit more, and even a light blush washed over his cheeks. Especially cause the one with the brown/greyish hair was so cute. 

“Minho…” Jisung spoke to get Minho’s attention, the younger couldn’t help but smirk at the prince’s reaction to Chan. “I know this is out of nowhere and unprofessional, but can I have the say off… there are some personal matters I need to attend to.” 

“Of course. I can just have Jeongin help me the rest of the day.” Minho spoke, reassuring Jisung it was ok, knowing the brunette would mostly likely feel guilty for bowing out on him at such short notice. 

“Thank you so much Min! I’m sorry.” 

The prince only waved his apology off, telling him it wasn’t a big deal. The four departed from the castle and Chan couldn’t help but be a little sad the gorgeous prince couldn’t come with them but believe it or not he did have a few brain cells and understood Minho was a _prince._ No use in getting his hopes up for something that would _never_ happen. 

Jisung and Seungmim’s home wasn’t far from the castle, probably so it would be easy for Jisung to get to work in the morning. It was the moment that the door shut that Jisung turned to the two in a panic. 

“ _What are you two doing here?!_ ” The younger asked, confusing the two immensely. 

“Um… my father sent you a letter, explaining the situation and you said you would assist us…” Felix spoke, very confused as to why the younger was so fidgety and panicky. 

“Yes, but I thought it would be in another week or so. I thought you guys would wait until the hunters left!” 

“What are you talking about? The hunters attacked us, that’s why we are here.” Chan briefly explained, and in an instant the color drained from Jisung’s face. 

“The… the hunters are here as well… they are currently discussing with the King and Queen what to do next in their search to find you. They have not gotten word back from your village.” 

“But… but I thought you said the royal family were friends of the Bang family.” Felix pointed an accusing finger at Minho. 

“I thought you would at least know…” Seungmin trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I thought the two of you would have at least been informed that the King and Queen were brainwashed by the hunters after the Bang family left. I thought that you would have _at least_ been told that.” 

The two, very ashamed of themselves, shook their heads. “We… we weren’t allowed to ask questions… I didn’t even know my real last name until you said it…” Chan was close to a breakdown at this point. The place that was supposed to help protect him is now against him at every corner. Chan subconsciously moved behind Felix’s shoulder, as if to hide from this reality in the comfort of his best friend. 

“It’s ok… it’s not your fault.” Seungmin spoke softly. 

“But… you’re a member of the Lee family… don’t you hate me?” The question came out as so scared and innocent, Minho felt the urgent need to protect the older. 

“No, it’s only the King and Queen who were brain washed. Their mind controller isn’t strong enough, it seems, to control any other minds besides the two of them.” 

Chan merely nodded, now lost in his own thoughts. Believe it or not, Chan is almost never like this. He is usually so much stronger and can hold his own. However, in the last few days his entire life has been turned upside down, and he had a brief encounter with death. Pardon him if he was a little more than shaken up about this. He couldn’t help feeling like this, and the fact that he felt like this only made him feel more ashamed. 

“It will be ok.” Jisung speaks suddenly. “We just need to keep him away from the castle and hide his arm. We don’t have to worry too much until the men that attacked you show up.” 

“Ok, but what do we do in the meantime? We need a place to live, food, water, and a job to get those things.” Felix oh so kindly pointed out. 

“You guys can stay here. We don’t mind at all. As for work, what are the two of you particularly good at?” Seungmin asked, not wanting to come off as rude but he needs to know so they can actually get a job. 

“We can make weapons, Felix’s father is a blacksmith. We have been working with him for a few years now.” Chan explained briefly. 

“Great, the blacksmith needs help anyway! Many people have been visiting as of late, there will be a tournament next week to celebrate my cousin’s birthday.” Minho was very pleased that they could at least get that done. “I can get you the job tomorrow. His name is Changbin, don’t worry he is a lot nicer than he looks.” 

“As for your arm, Chan, we need to find a new way to hide it. For now, just wear leather arm guards, you can blend in with the people visiting for the tournament, and we will figure something out.” Jisung was quick to find a pair of leather arm guards, and Chan was able to quickly slip them on after undoing his bandage. The armguards covered everything he needed them to nicely and, to be honest, were a nice change to the bandages. 

“Ok, now that we have that settled. I’m hungry! Let’s have lunch!” As Jisung spoke he moved to the cupboards, taking out plates and pulling out food for them to eat. 

“Hey, Seungmin?” Chan spoke up, only getting a hum in response. “So, you said that it was only the King and Queen brainwashed.” Seungmin nodded, slightly smirking as he knew where the conversation might go. “Does that mean the prince feels the same as you?” 

“Don’t worry, my cousin feels the same as I.” Seungmin spoke simply before speaking up again. “Oh, don’t worry, by the way. I won’t tell my cousin the new guy in town has a not so secret crush on him.” He said it in a tone so plainly it was like he was telling Jisung he’d better have the dishes done before the younger got home. “But, between you and me, I’d think he’d be very pleased if he knew.” 

With that he left to help Jisung with lunch and Chan to blush while contemplating his life choices.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Chan sat awake, sleep too far out of reach to grasp. He simply could not get his body to relax. His mind raced with so many different thoughts. What was he to do about the hunters? Will he ever get to see the prince again? Will the king and queen kill him if he is recognized? What is he going to do? He tried to bring his mind to the brighter side and his mind strayed, once again, to the prince. 

Even when he was finally able to drift off into sleep after hours of just staring at his ceiling, all he was able to do was dream of a boy who had constellations dotted across his eyes. A boy who had sprinkles of sunlight in his smile. 

When he woke it was to a shy knock at the door. The room he stayed in was styled simply but comfortably. A gold chandelier, a window on either side of the king size bed with two dark brown nightstands. On the bed was a dark brown comforter and dark brown pillows with white sheets. 

On the wall to the left of the bed had a dark oak brown desk and dark brown plush chair. On the wall to the right were two dark brown push chairs, a bookshelf behind them and a black coffee table in the center and further up the wall was a door leading to a bathroom. The wall across from the bed had the door to the hall. In the center of the room was a dark brown rug over cream carpeting and cream colored walls surrounding the room. 

Chan stood from the bed, going towards the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of two maids, one holding a tray of food and the other holding some clothes. 

“You missed breakfast and Sir Seumgmin wanted to be sure you had a change of clothes.” 

“Thank you.” As he spoke, he took the items and retreated back into the room. 

He changed into a white button up shirt and black slacks. He was quick to devour his meal, not realizing earlier just how hungry he was. When he finished, he made his way out of his room and downstairs. He was greeted by the sight of Seungmin and Felix having some serious conversation in the living room. Jisung and Jeongim seemed to be nowhere in sight, although he assumed it was due to him returning to the castle. Jeongin had arrived late last night, to the immense pleasure of his boyfriend.

“Hey…” He spoke softly to get their attention. “What are you two up too?” 

“We were just discussing the plan for today…” As Seungmin spoke, he looked Chan up and down, as if to examine him. “But we were also debating if you were in the state to go out today.” 

“I’m fine.” Chan spoke, fiddling with the arm guards he wore. At his response, Felix gave a stern raise of his brow. “I am.” 

“Alright, then we can head out now. I am going to show you around for a bit then take you to Changbin. I was able to take most of the day off, however due to the fact that I had been gone for a while already, I have to at least check patrols around the city and see if any of the guards need to be changed and such. As well as the whole of the royal family that is in the capital is to come to some mandatory feast or party or whatever. I’m not sure what it is for.” He explained, standing from his seat. 

“It’s alright, you have already helped us so much.” Chan smiled at him, hands in his pockets. 

“Could the feast be for celebrating the tournament or the Prince’s birthday?” Felix asked, always the one who does not like to be left in the dark. 

“No, those events are open to the public. This is closed. I’m not even allowed to bring a plus one like most events… It’s odd.” 

“Hmm.” 

This clearly bothered the male. He did not seem the type of person to like being left in the dark. This is probably due to his General status. He is usually the one making the plans or is at least told what is happening. Chan cannot imagine he is in this position a lot. 

Seungmin shakes his head and takes a deep sigh. “It’s fine, it’s probably nothing. Anyway, let us get going.” 

The city was so beautiful. It seemed to be so full of life. The buildings towered over him so tall, the people, all different, living their lives with a smile. They did not even notice him, the only time they ever did was when they noticed Seungmin with him. They did not look at him weirdly, ask about his arms, he was… normal. It was so refreshing. 

“Here we go.” They stopped in front of a stone building, when Seungmin lead them inside the store was packed to the brim with customers either looking through the selection of already mad weapons or making custom orders. At the head of is all was a short man with black hair, triangular features, and muscular arms. He was frantic in running around, trying to sell items, or taking orders. 

They both turn to Seungmin, to ask if they should come back later but the man was already gone. So, they turn to each other and shrug before jumping behind the counter to help him. Felix was quick to explain to the man what they were doing, and the man gave a relieved smile before going back to work. 

The day was long and busy, Felix took orders as Chan began crafting them in the back and the owner sold what was already in the store. By the time the last customer left it was late, around midnight it seemed. Most of the swords were finished and the remaining ones. 

“You are both hired.” They gave out a tired laugh. Chan offered to stay and finish but Changbin, they learned the man’s name, all but shooed them out the door. He told them to get some sleep and get here at first light tomorrow as it was likely to be just as hectic. 

When they returned to the house, Seungmin still wasn’t home. Jisung and Jeongin were, sitting on the coach with hot coco in hand. Jeongin seemed worried about something, they didn’t have time to ask, however. As Seungmin stormed into the house frantic and angry. He removed his cloak and began to pace back and forth. 

“Min, what’s wrong?” Jeongin asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he examined the other.

“We have a home in the country they can stay… yes… yes… what about… no that won’t…” He was mumbling to himself. 

“Seungmin what are you talking about?” Jeongin tried to franticly get his attention. “Honey, please look at me.” Finally, Seungmin turned to him, eyes sad and panicked. “What’s wrong?” 

“You have to leave.” He said to Felix and Chan who stared at him in fear and confusion. 

“Why?” 

“The hunters… they know you are here. They told the King and Queen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if name is mentioned in place of Felix. You will know when you see it. This has been changed and edited so I may of missed something.


End file.
